


i promise i'll keep you safe

by BooyahFordhamYacht



Series: don't call me lover, it's not enough(zagene oneshots) [3]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Clowns, Fear, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Ella Mielniczenko/Hannah Hart, Minor Kelsey Darragh/Jen Ruggirello, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, cuties in love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooyahFordhamYacht/pseuds/BooyahFordhamYacht
Summary: Ryan Bergara can choke on a wheeze and die.No, Eugene doesn’t mean that. He likes Ryan. Most of the time.Or, Eugene gets dragged to a haunted house, and Zach somehow isn't scared.This one really got away from me, sorry.





	i promise i'll keep you safe

Ryan Bergara can choke on a wheeze and die.

 

No, Eugene doesn’t mean that. He likes Ryan. Most of the time. 

 

But it had been Ryan’s fucking idea to come to this goddamn haunted house(well, his and Shane’s, they wanted to do some big couples thing for Halloween). Kelsey and Jen were, of course, having a great fucking time, being the (Kelsey’s term, not Eugene’s) Lesbians of Terror that they were. Ella was laughing every time that Hannah jumped, and Shane was nearly carrying Ryan, who was nearing a mental breakdown. Zach hadn’t said a damn thing, and every time Eugene looked at him, Zach was watching Eugene instead of the horrors around them. 

 

That doesn’t help. Eugene just wishes that Zach was as scared as he is right now - perhaps that would ease the twisting in his chest. 

 

A clown with murder in his eyes lunges for Eugene and he jumps about ten feet in the air, and straight backwards into Zach. Zach, somehow, manages not to tumble backward under the weight of his boyfriend. 

 

Zach laughs softly and Eugene shoots him a look which he hopes is scarier than anything here, but of course the small man just laughs and blows a kiss.

 

God, Eugene is going to  _ kill  _ Ryan Bergara.

 

After a few more scares, Zach leans up to whisper in Eugene’s ear. “Babe, I can fake a stomach bug if you want, we can go home and cuddle. Save your dignity?” 

 

“Why would you do that?” Eugene asks. Kelsey shoves her tiny girlfriend towards a zombie, and Shane yells as Ryan digs his nails into Shane’s arm. 

 

“Well, Gene, I gotta say, you look like you’re about to fall over.” Zach pushes his glasses up and smiles at Eugene.

 

“I- I’m not scared, Zach.” Eugene mutters, choosing to look at his feet instead of the bloody body parts on the walls. 

 

“Really?” Zach says.

 

“Really.” Eugene says even as he yelps at the next clown to look at him, splattered in blood. 

 

“Well, that seems weird, because you’re  _ so  _ not into PDA, and yet, you’ve been holding my hand for ten minutes now.” Zach gives Eugene a shit eating grin and Eugene shifts. 

 

“I have not-” Eugene has to eat the next words out of his mouth when Zach pulls their intertwined hands up for Eugene to see. 

 

Eugene nods. “Fine, let’s go home.”

 

Zach laughs at him and goes to quietly talk to Ryan and Shane at the front of the group. He only catches bits of the conversation, words like “bad hotdog” and “vomit-covered clown”. 

 

The next thing he knows, Zach is pulling him out the next exit they pass and into the cool October air. Eugene takes a breath and finds himself smiling at Zach. 

 

Zach drives, and Eugene lets his hand hang out of the window, waving it through the breeze. Eugene’s chest, previously knotted with fear, warms at the sight of Zach, focusing on the road but smiling as he mouths along to the song playing on the radio. 

 

Zach got cold as they got to the car and he’s thrown on a white knit sweater that’s a size or two big for him - Eugene thinks it might have been his at some point. Eugene loves the way Zach looks in the sweater. He loves how tiny Zach looks, how much the sweater just makes Eugene want to stay inside with him and cuddle. He loves how soft and gentle Zach looks, and then suddenly it’s occuring to him, and he just wants to blurt it out, which is so unlike him but it’s  _ Zach  _ and he has to be honest about this -

 

“I love you,” and Zach swerves so hard that they almost crash. He pulls over and the car jams to a stop.

 

Zach doesn’t look over, choosing to stare straight ahead. “Am I hallucinating?” Zach asks. 

 

Eugene laughs.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what did you just say?”

 

“I… love you?” Eugene says again, and damn his stupid issues with being in a committed relationship, he’s trying to figure out how to backtrack in his head, maybe say “just kidding” or something of that nature, when Zach leans over and kisses him and every doubt in his head just… falls out. 

 

He doesn’t realize that he’s not kissing Zach back until Zach pulls back, laughing. 

 

“I love you too, idiot.”

 

Eugene tries to process that, tries to process Zach  _ loving him _ , and suddenly he’s laughing too, because he’s just so fucking  _ happy _ , and then it’s the two of them laughing in Zach’s car on the side of the highway, and Zach loves him. Zach loves him.

 

Zach loves him.

 

The laughter dies down and suddenly Zach is staring at him with those eyes that make his heart warm. “And,” Zach says in a teasing tone, “I promise to protect you from any other murderous clowns that might come our way.” 

 

Eugene huffs and sinks down in his seat. “I was  _ not that scared! _ ”

 

Zach laughs again. “Whatever. The offer still stands. I love you, you dork.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
